anestesia
by MonseDebrey
Summary: gracias a thor y su estupido martillo que me golpeo en la cara estoy por formar una familia junto a la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida. lose es un asco pero es mi primer fic por favor pasen y son libres de leer o ignorar esto


Este es mi primer fanfic no sean crules pero quisiera saber que les pareció debería seguir escribiendo otros fics o solo este y hasta aquí llego dejen sus opiniones

 **Disclaimer :** ningún personaje me pertenece solo son para entretenerme y no estar de floja todo el dia

 **Anestesia**

Steve, Pepper y Tony regresaban a la torre después de haber ido al dentista ya que a Tony lo había golpeado el martillo de thor, _como_ _fue que paso eso se preguntaran pues_ es algo relacionado con una cucaracha voladora , Tony entrando por el pasillo hacia la cocina y Thor lanzando el martillo hacia la cucaracha con Tony en medio, eso dejo como resultado que Tony se lastimara una muela y Pepper en cuanto se entero lo llevo al dentista donde lo anestesiaron para que dejara de quejarse de que le dolía la boca específicamente la muela, asi terminamos con tony dormido por el momento siendo cargado por Steve y pepper detrás de ellos al llegar al piso donde está la sala en cuanto el rubio lo deja en el sofá el castaño despierta y tony aun seguía un poco drogado y comenzó a decir demasiadas cosas estúpidas como – _cap mi labio desapareció, pepper me robaron los dientes o por qué no siento mi boca me la robaron por dónde demonios estoy hablando-_ seguía diciendo tony idiotez tras idiotez y comienza a quejarse de que le duele la boca específicamente la muela Steve le dice a la de cabello anaranjado que va por unas pastillas y en cuanto Steve va en busca del medicamento el castaño fija su vista en pepper , esta mira al de ojos cafés al sentir su mirada en ella , tony le dice con una sonrisa boba – _eres la mujer más preciosa que jamás he visto , eres modelo-_

 _No, pero estaré aquí contigo hasta que no te duela mas-_ le responde pepper con una hermosa sonrisa al escuchar lo que dice tony, en eso regresa Steve con las pastillas y un vaso con agua para tony

 _Cómo te llamas?-_ seguía hablando tony ignorando a Steve

 _Tú me llamas pepper y soy tu esposa-_ le termina diciendo la ojiazul sonriéndole y riendo un poco

 _Tu eres mi esposa-_ responde tony completamente asombrado- _mierda me saque la lotería_ – dice haciendo reír a pepper y a Steve

 _Si-_ contesta pepper con un brillo en los ojos, en ese momento suena el celular de Steve le entrega las pastillas a la ojiazul y va a contestarlo a la cocina, tony y pepper siguen hablando

 _Desde cuándo?-_ pregunta tony aun asombrado no creyendo que la mujer hermosa que tiene enfrente sea su esposa

 _Desde hace unos años ahora tomate esto-_ le dice entregándole las pastillas y el agua

 _Tenemos hijos-_ pregunta tony terminando de tomarse el vaso con agua y mirando la su esposa

 _Todavía no-_ responde está recibiendo el vaso ya vacio, en eso llega Steve y tony le dice

 _Puedes creerlo ella es mi esposa y aun no tenemos hijos-_ Steve suelta una carcajada junto con pepper cuando el castaño recupere toda la razón le mostrara todo lo que hiso mientras estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia ya se ha encargado de decirle a jarvis que filme todo lo que haga tony

 _Jajaja no se por qué aun no tienen muchos hijos-_ mira a pepper – _me tengo que ir Natasha llamo hay una misión-_ Steve se despide de ambos y le a pepper – _suerte-_ y se va

 _Lo vez hasta el de trasero bien formado dice que deberíamos tener hijos –_ termina de decir tony y pepper ríe y termina sonriendo mostrando los dientes

 _Tienes unos dientes hermosos-_ le dice tony viéndola embelesado- _en serio estamos casados?-_ vuelve a preguntar para estar totalmente seguro

 _Si lo estamos-_ le muestra el anillo que le dio tony cuando se casaron

 _Yo te di ese anillo-_ pregunta tony con cara asombrada

 _Si lo hiciste cuando nos casamos –_ responde pepper recordando ese día y lo emocionada que estaba fue el día perfecto para ella y tony irradiaba felicidad por todos lados

Tony mira el rostro de pepper y el brillo que hay en sus ojos junto a esa sonrisa la hacen lucir más hermosa y perfecta de lo que ya es – _eres la mujer más preciosa y hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida-_ vuelve a decir pero esta vez sin el efecto de la anestesia ya se ha pasado solo le sigue doliendo un poco la muela – _deberíamos tener hijos pepper claro si tu quieres-_

Pepper lo mira y ve que ya no hay efecto de anestesia en el – _estás seguro –_ pregunta para asegurarse de que ya no está bajo efecto de la droga

 _Si lo estoy solo un idiota no quería formar una familia contigo eres perfecta nose ni que hice para que estes aquí conmigo cuando tu mereces algo mejor-_ dice tony mirando a pepper

 _Ser tu mismo eso es lo que hiciste estoy contigo porque para mí ese mejor eres tu tony stark eres perfecto para mi, y si te sientes preparado para comenzar una familia lo intentaremos-_ termino de decir eso y se besaron demostrándose en ese beso amor cariño y pasión que ambos estaban aceptando formar una familia una nueva historia

2 semanas después se dio a conocer al resto de los vengadores que pepper esperaba un bebe


End file.
